The present disclosure relates to candles. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for increasing the airflow from a lighted candle for faster circulation of the fragrance emitted from the candle and/or a more efficient combustion of the candle.
Existing candles are often formed and sold within glass jars. While the candles often emit strong or aromatic fragrances when lit, the dispersement of the fragrance may be inhibited by a lack of airflow or the location of the candle in the room.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which improves the airflow and dispersement of a fragrance emitted from a candle and/or improves the combustion efficiency of a candle.